Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming fine patterns and to related methods of fabricating semiconductor devices using such fine patterning techniques.
In order to realize a highly-integrated semiconductor device, it is necessary to form fine patterns. For example, one method of increasing the number of devices formed within a given area is to reduce the size of the patterns used to form the devices. In other words, patterns should be formed in such a way that a pitch thereof or a sum of a width of each pattern and a space between two adjacent patterns is reduced. However, as the pattern sizes are reduced the resolution in a photolithography processes are being stretched to the limit, and thus, it becomes more and more difficult to form patterns having finer pitches.